pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
GOLB
GOLB to ucieleśnienie chaosu i finałowy antagonista ''Pory Na Przygodę''. Historia Po raz pierwszy pojawia się pod koniec odcinka Wśród Poduszek. Gdy stary Finn umiera w poduszkowym świecie, odbija się od języka GOLBa i trafia do Jake'a. Jest też wspomniany w odcinku Zapomniałeś kółka, gdzie jest powiedziane, że GOLB dawno temu zaatakował Marsa, ale został odparty. Podczas tego ataku, zabrał ze sobą Margles, żonę Magicznego Gościa. Po zniknięciu swojej małżonki, Magiczny Gość szukał jej dosłownie wszędzie. Zwiedził wszystkie wymiary, a nawet dostał się do pokoju czasu Prismo i zażyczył sobie od niego by przywrócił mu jego Margles. Niestety, mistrz życzeń nie mógł tego zrobić. Oznaczyło to, że moc GOLBa jest nawet większa od wszechmocnego Prismo. W odcinku'' Szepty'' Król Zły twierdzi że jest "ostatnim uczniem GOLBa". Został wspomniany w odcinku ''Świątynia na Marsie'' kiedy Betty mówi Normalnemu Gościowi, że przygotowała plan dzięki któremu ona odzyska Szymona, a on Margles z paszczy GOLBa. GOLB pojathumb|left|GOLB przygląda się zniszczeniu Ooo wia się w finale serialu, gdy Zwykły Gość i Betty przyzywają go do Ooo. Potwór, jak się okazuje, żywi się chaosem i go uosabia. Swoją magią zmienia cukierkowych żołnierzy w wielką bestie która zaczyna niszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze. Podczas walki, Finn, Betty i Lodowy Król zostają pożarci przez GOLBa. W brzuchu bestii zostają przywróceni do swoich pierwotnych form, a Korona Lodowego Króla może ponownie spełnić życzenie osoby która ją nosi. Podczas tego, wszyscy bohaterowie Ooo zbierają się wokół czerwonego giganta śpiewając piosenka która otwiera wyjście dla uwiezionych. Betty wie jednak że nawet jeśli uciekną teraz, świat i tak czeka zagłada z rąk GOLBa. W ostatniej chwili wypowiada życzenia dzięki któremu ona i GOLB łączą się w jedną istotę. Będąc jednością, zagrożenie z strony GOLBa zostaje raz na zawsze zatrzymane. Moc Potęga GOLBa właściwie nie ma granic. Będąc ucieleśnieniem wszelkiego chaosu, potwór może wymazać z istnienia każdą istotę, a siła innych bóstw w żaden sposób na niego nie wpływa. GOLB jest całkowicie nieśmiertelny i jedynie moc harmonii może go skrzywdzić. Wszędzie gdzie się pojawi, wywołuje zniszczenie i chaos, tworząc demoniczne bestie. Wygląd GOLB jest ogromnym czerwonym pomnikiem o czterech olbrzymich oczach. Ma wielki fioletowy język, duże zęby i dziąsła. Głowa GOLBA jest wykonana z dwóch kształtów geometrycznych: sześcianu przykrytego piramidą. Jest on otoczony przez zielone kostki w środku pustkowia. Po połączeniu z Betty jego oczy wyglądają kobieco. Jego do tej pory niemowlęce ciało dorosło,nosi na sobie również czerwoną pelerynę. Głowę ma owiniętą wstążką. Ciekawostki * Kształt jego głowy, jego kolor i jego nazwa jest podobna do Grob Gob Glob Grod, to znaczy że może być z nim związany. * GOLB został zaprojektowany przez Toma Herpicha. * Taki sam kształt ciała jak głowa GOLBa miał Jake w grze w odcinku Strażnicy Promieni Słońca. * Jego atak został odparty przez Margles. * Istnieje teoria, że jest on jednym z starożytnych potworów opisywanych przez Króla Złego w odcinku Złote Gwiazdki. * GOLB jest najpotężniejszą istotą w świecie ''Pory na Przygodę''. Galeria GOLB 2.png GOLG 1.png Golbex.png Powrót.png|Demon pojawia się w Ooo Full power golb.png|GOLB używa swojej mocy GOLBer.png Demongol.png Fall of Golb.png|Koniec chaosu Kategoria:Bóstwa Kategoria:Antagoniści